


Strong Emotions

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Nancy and Ned are going to get married, but as Nancy see's Frank her emotions come out in a dangerous way.
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Strong Emotions

Ned Nickerson walked over to me putting his arms around my middle kissing my head. I smiled feeling a tingle coming from my heart as he pulled me closer to him.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked, in a seductive tone.

"We are going to the Heights Hotel for the wedding shower." I said, looking down at the mail.

He groaned kissing my neck.

"I wish we could skip that and stay here."

"Ned, you know how much trouble Bess and George went through to plan this. We are going."

"Okay." He said, moving away to get ready. I watched him go then I looked down at the letter I had opened. I knew trouble was coming when George invited the Hardy's to come. Ned was never fond of Frank since he met him. He knew that Frank and I had a bond and that the attraction felt for one another could lead down a road of trouble.

At one Ned and I walked up to the hotel doors holding hands. He opened the door for me noticing I was tense because of whom I saw going in. There by the grand staircase in a blue suit was Frank Hardy with his brother and Bess. I was struck at how handsome he was. Ned came in seeing him then he looked at me trying to recover.

"Where do we go?" He asked

"Ah….I think to the right." I said

He pulled me along as the Hardy's and Bess saw us.

"Nancy Drew, I never thought you would get married." Joe said, smiling as he walked over hugging me.

"Hi Joe." I said, smiling back.

He moved back looking me up and down.

"You look great. I guess it's due to this man here." He said, shaking Ned's hand.

"Thank's." Ned said

I hugged Bess then Frank came over hugging me.

"You look wonderful." He said

"Thank's Frank." I said, moving back. He nodded looking at me. Ned cleared his throat making us fidget moving away from each other.

Ned and I sat at a table alone in the front of the room as everyone else sat in a u shaped table facing us. People laughed talking to one another eating. I got up going to the bathroom when I came out Frank was standing alone against the wall waiting.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, how are you?" I asked

"Good, how are you?"

"I can't complain." I said, smiling. "You look really nice."

He watched me reach over touching his coat.

"Well this was a big occasion."

I nodded looking past him at the door out then I looked at him.

"You don't look like a happy bride to be, Nan. One would think you look almost depressed."

"No, I am happy."

He came closer looking deeply into my eyes.

"You can't hide from me."

I searched his eyes then I looked at my watch.

"Ned's probably worried about me by now."

"What's going on?" He asked, touching my arm.

"Nothing, Frank." I said, walking past him quickly. I came out sitting beside Ned again looking over at him. He looked at me then at Frank coming in sitting beside Joe looking directly at me.

On the ride home Ned looked over at me as he stopped at a light.

"You seem quieter than usual." He said

I looked at him through dark sunglasses seeing he was biting his lip.

"I'm just tired."

He nodded driving again.

"I thought it was because of Frank."

"Ned, nothing is going on. Frank and I are just good friends that is all."

He looked ahead sighing as I looked at him. I touched his hand rubbing it.

"I love you, not Frank Hardy."

He raised my hand to his lips kissing it.

"I know, I am sorry." He said

He dropped me off at my dad's house before going home. I laid down feeling tired, but I couldn't sleep thinking about Frank Hardy in that suit. That evening the Hardy's came over to the house to eat pizza and watch movies. Dad let them in as I stood in the kitchen with Hannah making coffee. Joe snuck in behind me scaring me.

"Joe Hardy, stop that!" I yelled, smacking him in the arm.

"Owe!" He said, rubbing his arm.

I sighed turning on the coffee maker then I walked into the living room seeing Frank putting down two boxes of pizza on the coffee table. He looked at me as he stood.

"We got some good movies." Joe said, walking in.

"Any detective ones?" I asked

"Yes, we didn't forget you." He said, chuckling.

I smiled sitting down on the couch. Joe put one in then he sat on the floor getting some pizza out. Frank sat beside me watching.

"Nancy, the coffee is ready." Hannah called

I got up going into the kitchen getting some cups. Frank came in standing at the counter.

"Want some?" I asked

He shook his head. I looked at him as he came over putting his hands on my waist.

"Frank, don't."

"Nan, I know we said last time it was over, but seeing you again has brought back my feelings."

"Your with Callie and I am about to be married." I said, looking at him.

"Callie and I broke up." He said

"What?"

"She broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nan, I love you."

I looked at him in shock then I moved away shaking my head.

"Ned and I are engaged! You can't just come and say that!"

"Why not? I saw how unhappy you were today. It gave me hope that you did share my feelings."

"No, I made a promise to Ned." I said, looking down.

He came over to me as I looked at him.

"It's over Frank."

He leaned over kissing me. I blocked out everything as his arms came around my back pulling me tightly against him. Slowly, I put my arms around him slowly moving my lips over his.

"Nancy!" Dad shouted, at the doorway.

I jumped as Frank let me go looking over at my father. He looked from Frank to me.

"What is going on?" He asked

I looked at Frank who stepped between me and dad.

"Mr. Drew, don't be mad at Nancy. This is my fault."

Dad looked at him then at me.

"Frank, please leave my daughter and I alone to talk."

Frank looked at me then he slowly walked out. I looked down as dad walked over.

"Your wedding is in four days and you are kissing Frank Hardy in the kitchen?"

"I know." I said

"What is happening?"

"I don't know." I said, walking over sitting at the table. "I love Ned, it's just when I see Frank I have feelings. Strong feelings."

He sat down near me taking my hand.

"Nancy, I do understand. Your mother was the same way. She was going out with a young man, but she had strong feelings for me. We did try to date other people and ignore what we were feeling, but after a few years it became too much. We saw each other again and it started all over. It's not fair to Ned and it's not fair to Frank. You need to decide who you really love before you get married before it is to late."

I looked at dad watching him get up to leave. I knew he was right and I would need to figure this out. I came back into the living room sitting on the couch near Frank. He looked at me as I stared off into space thinking.

The next day Ned and I were going to the beach with the Hardy's, Bess, and George. Ned kissed me after I walked over to the car in the drive way.

"You look tired, Nan." He said, touching my cheek. "We should come home early so I can put you to bed."

I smiled kissing him.

"Are you forgetting we are not married yet?"

"No, I just thought before we get married we could try lying together in bed for practice."

I hit him before walking around the car getting in. He smiled getting in turning on the engine. We arrived in the parking lot seeing Bess's red convertible parked already.

"They must be out in the water." I said, getting out.

"Come on." He called, walking ahead holding a bag and a towel. I followed seeing a people sunning themselves on the sand while others were in the water. "I see them."

I looked over at where Ned pointed seeing Joe tossing George in the water laughing as Frank tossed Bess. Ned took his clothes off running to the water as I spread my towel out taking my things off then I laid back on my towel closing my eyes. I felt a shadow loom over me as I opened my eyes seeing Frank wet from the water looking down at me.

"Nancy, come out into the water."

"I will." I said, closing my eyes again.

He stayed there and I opened my eyes again looking at him.

"Okay." He said, disappearing.

I leaned up on my arms looking at him run back to the water. Deciding to join them I ran over getting in the water swimming over. Joe dunked me a few times then I swam on my own out further exploring the water. When I came back Ned was taking a nap on his towel as the others ate at the concession stand. I wrapped my towel around my waist and went walking down the shore.

"Want to be alone?" Frank asked, running over in his swimming trunks.

"No." I said, trying not to look at his toned chest.

"A perfect day." He said

"Yeah."

He looked at me as I looked down at the sand.

"Nan, I am sorry about last night."

"It's okay. I thought about it last night realizing it was just our hormones playing tricks on us."

"It wasn't that way for me."

I stopped looking back then at him.

"I still love you."

"Frank." I said, warning.

"Nancy, why are we pretending this isn't happening?" He said, touching my cheeks with his hands. "I could tell from the kiss last night you still felt the same about me."

"This is real life. If I broke Ned's heart I would feel like the worst human being alive. I do love him."

"Not as much as you love me."

I sighed searching his eyes.

"We can leave right now."

"Leave?"

"Yes, leave everyone and go somewhere just the two of us."

"I can't just go."

"Please Nancy."

I swallowed feeling the pressure that he was putting on me. Not wanting to hurt Ned or him. I reached up taking his hands away from my cheeks.

"I can't."

He watched me walk back leaving him alone. We were all supposed to have dinner, but I said I had a bad headache and went home to lay on my bed. That evening I sat at my computer writing an email to Frank. A knock at nine distracted me. I walked over to the door opening it seeing none other than Frank.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

He came in closing the door kissing me. I moved back, but he put his arms around me pulling me back. I felt him push me back onto the bed. Our lips smacked against each other as he undid my sweater.

Later I moved in bed as he held me awake. He looked at me peacefully sleeping moving my hair from my face. My cell phone at my desk lit up ringing. Frank looked over at it as I moved closer to him.

"Not going to answer that." I mumbled

He kissed my head getting up. As he put his shirt on he walked over seeing that it was Ned phoning. He looked back at me sleeping. My computer was on so he sat down touching the mouse seeing the screen light up and the unfinished email was up. He read it then he looked back seeing me moving lying still. Getting up he walked over covering me kissing my head then he left.

Joe was up drinking coffee in their hotel room when Frank walked in rumpled.

"Well where were you all night?" He asked, seeing Frank jump seeing him.

"I went for a walk." He said

"Really?" Joe said, arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Frank said, yawning going into the bedroom.

I woke alone seeing that Frank's clothes were missing. Bathing and Dressing I walked over seeing Ned had called at eight.

"I am getting married tomorrow." I said

Ned came over as I ate some toast in the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" He asked, seeing me.

"Yes." I said

"I was worried when you didn't answer the phone." He said, coming over hugging me.

"I was sleeping."

"At eight? You are usually up at six."

"I didn't sleep well." I said, moving away from him.

"Nan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, looking down.

The phone rang and I walked over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Nan, it's Frank."

I looked over at Ned as he poured some coffee into a cup.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am doing very well."

"I am sorry I left. I read your email."

"Oh, I should explain." I said

"You don't have to. I agree with everything you wrote. I am leaving tonight so I won't be at the wedding."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do….I hope your happy Nan. You deserve that."

I looked at Ned as Frank hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked

"Um…..the caterer."

"Oh."

"Ned, I have to go and see to a problem. Can we go out later just the two of us?"

"We have that rehearsal dinner at eight."

"I know, but I just want to be with you before that."

"Okay, how about five? We can go to that new place in town."

I kissed him watching him leave then I grabbed my purse running to my car. Joe opened the door seeing me looking upset.

"Nancy, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Frank here?"

"Yeah, he is in our room packing." He said, closing the door.

I rushed over to the closed door knocking.

"Come in." Frank called

I opened the door closing it looking at him.

"Nan." He said, holding a folded shirt in his hands.

"You can't leave." I said

"I have to." He said, putting the shirt in the suit case on the bed.

"Frank, after what happened last night you would leave me?" I asked, walking over touching his arm.

"I can't watch you marry Ned." He said

"Do you think I can now?"

He turned looking at me.

"I am breaking it off with him tonight."

"I've ruined this for you."

"No, you didn't. You made me realize who I really love."

I stared at him pleading.

"I love you Frank. I always have."

"If I hadn't come….."

I covered his mouth.

"I would be caught in an unhappy marriage always wondering what life would have been with you."

He touched my hand on his mouth taking it down then he hugged me. I sighed smiling closing my eyes against him.

"I think we should tell Ned together."

"He will kill you. It's better if I do it alone."

"Can we at least tell Joe together?"

I laughed against his shoulder.

"Yes."

Joe sat in the small living room seeing us come out. I looked at Frank as he walked over sitting next to his brother.

"Okay, you two are acting weird, what is going on?" He asked, looking at us.

"Joe, Nancy and I have decided to pursue a relationship."

Joe looked at him with wide eyes then at me.

"Wait a minute! Nancy is marrying Ned tomorrow!"

"She is breaking it off."

I nodded watching Joe stand up.

"I can't believe this!"

"Joe, we didn't mean for this to happen it just did." I said

"So to sum this up. You are leaving Ned for Frank?"

"Yes." I said

Joe walked over to me looking at me in the eyes.

"Are you angry?" I asked

"Angry? Is that what you think I am?" He asked, before hugging me. "I have wanted this for years."

I looked at relieved at Frank as he stood staring at us. Frank walked me to my car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, it is easier doing this alone." I said "Does this mean you are staying?"

He smiled moving closer kissing me. I moved back smiling at him then I went on my way. I was dreading doing this to Ned. I called Bess telling her that the rehearsal dinner was off. Ned picked me up at five taking me to the Lilly Pond, a new restaurant. We sat in a cozy dark corner where we could talk.

"So what do you think?" He asked, showing me his new blue tie.

"I like it." I said

He leaned over kissing my neck.

"It matches your eyes." He said, moving back he noticed my long face. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him playing with a chop stick.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Okay." He said

"Ned, I can't marry you."

He stared at my silently.

"I do care for you, but I don't think I love you."

"This is about Frank Hardy, isn't it?"

"Ned, this is about us."

"I should have known you would go to him!" He said, angry.

"Ned, I didn't mean for this to happen." I said, taking off my engagement ring putting it on the table. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me then at the ring. I got up leaving him alone. Once outside I took a shaky breath trying to stop my heart from thumping.

"Waiter! Get me a Jack Daniels!" Ned called, sitting back in his seat.

Frank opened the hotel door seeing me shaking looking small and defeated. I stepped in putting my head against his chest. He held me against him as I cried.

I called dad telling him then I sat back on Franks couch as he came over holding two hot cups of coffee.

"That was the worst thing I have done." I said

"I know." He said, touching my knee.

"Where is Joe?" I asked, looking around.

"He went with George to a movie."

I sighed laying my head back on the couch.

"I have let so many people down."

"Nan, don't think about that. You did the right thing."

I put the cup on the side table moving closer to him.

"I am glad that I have you close by. I need support."

He touched my face.

"Anytime Nan."

A knock at the door made me jump.

"Who can that be?" He asked, putting his cup down as he stood leaving me to answer the door. He opened it only to have two hands grab his neck.

"You…you jerk!" Ned shouted

"Ned!" I screamed, running over as he tossed Frank to the floor.

"You stole her!" He shouted, punching Frank.

"Stop this!" I screamed

Frank hit Ned causing him to fall to the side. Frank wiped blood from his mouth looking down at Ned who held his head crying.

"Are you all right?!" I asked, touching Frank's arm.

"I'm fine."

"Ned, please." I said, kneeling down touching his arm.

"You stole her from me!" He yelled, pointing at Frank.

"I can take him home." I said

"No, I'll come with you." Frank said

We put Ned in his car and Frank drove him to his house with me following in my car. We left him on his living room couch to sleep off the alcohol then I drove Frank back to his place.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Becareful." He said

"I will."

He watched me leave then he went into the hotel. I woke up on my wedding day to silence in the house. I laid in bed just thinking about Frank and the fiasco that I caused. The doorbell went off downstairs and I heard Hannah answer it talking to someone. I sat up as she knocked on my door.

"Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"Frank Hardy is here."

"Oh, tell him I will be down."

Getting out of bed I tied my red robe around me then I came down hearing him talking to Hannah in the kitchen. I came in seeing he was wearing a black coat drinking some coffee with a bruise on the right side of his mouth.

"Good morning." He said

I walked over touching his face looking at the bruise then I kissed it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much." He said

Hannah looked at us as she started to make breakfast. Frank kissed my head holding me. Dad came in seeing us.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning dad." I said

"So what are you two doing today?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"I don't know." Frank said, looking at me. "Joe wanted to go hiking with Bess and George."

"I rather go to the beach." I said

"Okay."

"While you are getting ready I will talk to Frank."

I looked at dad then at Frank who nodded letting me go. I went upstairs as Frank sat at the table.

"I think I know what you're going to say." Frank said

"My daughter just broke her engagement to be with you. I need to know what your plans are."

"I love Nancy. All I care about is what she wants. I will not hurt her." Frank said

"I hope not." Carson said

I came down dressed carrying a towel seeing my dad with Frank by the stairs.

"Everything all right?" I asked

"Yes, you better get going." Dad said

Frank opened the door for me. I smiled walking past him as he nodded to my dad before following. We walked together down the sidewalk when a car drove up and Ned came out. I stopped seeing him as Frank moved to stand in front of me.

He looked at Frank then at me.

"Hi Nancy."

I moved looking at him.

"Hi."

"I….didn't come here to fight….I just wanted to talk to you."

I looked at Frank then at Ned.

"Okay." I said, walking out into the yard with him as Frank went to the car watching us.

"What can I say?" He said

"Sorry."

"I am sorry. I was hurting and angry." He said, looking down.

"I'm sorry to." I said

He looked back at Frank watching us then at me.

"What will you do?" I asked

"I don't know." He said "Maybe go away for a while. I better go."

I nodded watching him come closer hugging me. I hugged him then watched him reach into his pocket giving me my ring.

"I can't take this!" I said

"I want you to take it."

He moved away leaving me. Ned looked over at Frank before leaving. I looked at the ring in my hand then I walked over to Frank.

"Everything all right?" He asked

I slowly nodded looking at him. He smiled opening the car door for me.

"You drive."

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" I asked, getting in.

He got in the other side smiling.

"You bet I am."


End file.
